Aphrodite's Daughters
by CrybabyQueenofWhatever
Summary: When Chiron gives the Camp the day off from training, the Aphrodite Cabin sees their opportunity. I don't own PJO or the characters. Rated M for sex, drugs, and language. Please read my letter at the beginning. Thank you!
1. Comeback Letter (Please Read)

**PM: IheartNicoxReyna**

 **Subject: Wat?!**

 **Why r u leaving?! I'll help you with your popularity! I'll punch that guy in the face! wait.. Am... Am I that guy?! Wait... No, right? This was our special thing! We were going to be famous together here! Please, don't go, Rhi. We were gonna make Attack On Teen Titans, remember? What about Snow Children? I only post because I know you will read it, and enjoy it. You accept my writing. I accept YOUR writing. If you don't become popular, who cares? People read your work, and many enjoy it. I read many stories that were not as good as yours. Yes, they were good, but yours have this... Magic, that pulls people in. The one thing is raise my eyebrow at is all the... Steaminess, I'll call it. Maybe people don't like reading about it? Who knows? WHO CARES? I post here because I want too. I have the things I write, and some people say, oh, that's good, maybe I'll just write and say, that was really cool. Not amazing, but good. Maybe some people at your stories are like, WOW THIS IS**

 **SOOO AMAZING I CANT PUT INTO WORDS HOW GREAT THIS IS! Maybe.**

 **Well, this is your choice, but hey, I gave you some helping points, but it's your choice entirely. Here, have a cat wearing clothes**

 **Alrighty then,**

I assure you bestie, you aren't that guy, and I'm mentally narrowing it down to the people in school who are mean to me. I've come to some conclusions, and I hope you'll like to hear them! For the rest of you who weren't ready to see me go, I will be back online, reuploading everything by today hopefully. If not, after January 4th. That's that.

To the Guest commenter on my stories who has been bullying me, go fuck yourself. I will write what I want, I will say what I want, and in the end, all you are is stupid! I put warnings in the descriptions of my stories! You know, the stuff like: Rated M for sex, drugs, and language. If you don't wanna read that kind of stuff, then use the profanity filter or just leave it alone! No need to write this:

 **What the hell is wrong with you? God, you're such a f*** w***. Lmao wait until I show everyone at school. Someone told me you had a fanfiction account, and thank god they did. See ya when winter break ends!**

Or, my absolute favorite (I laughed a little reading this one!)

 **you don't decide to be a girl, d***. don't write trans characters if you don't know what the hell youre talking about.**

Alright, sir, and don't write mean comments if you don't have the decency to spell, capitalize, and punctuate anything correctly. Also, unless you're trans, keep your lips zipped. If you are actually trans, tell me all about the transitioning process so I can better understand it! Please! I would love to learn about it!

I was going to write an Author's Note before the next chapter of Aphrodite's Daughters saying I would tone down on the NSFW stuff after the story was finished. But apparently 'Popular Transgender Expert Guy' (Your new nickname. Hope you like it, because it's not going to change.) couldn't wait for all of his friends to see how good a writer I am.

Show your friends. I could use some more positive reinforcement!

You're so lucky my boyfriend is also on winter break! Because trust me. I just have to show him the comments and tell him how they made me feel and he'll be working harder than a CSI agent to find you. He's very protective of me, just as I am him.

So, 'Popular Transgender Expert Guy' better get used to reading my Fanfiction account. Oh, and thanks for letting my bestie know just how hard she should punch you. And I swear I will drown you in a river of your own tears if you come across my path in real life.

Alright, my other lovely, amazing friends! Crybaby's back! I will start by putting up Isolation: The Cold Shoulder, then moving on to my TWD stuff. By the way, the mid season premiere is Valentine's Day! Ready your crossbows.

I'm very happy to have such a supportive friend like IheartNicoxReyna. But I SWEAR TO GOD SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND IF YOU HURT HER I WILL KILLLLLLL YOU! Go to her Fanfiction account, she's got seem amazing stuff from Inheritance Circle, Teen Titans, or anything really!

Talk to you later my lovelies! Mwah! That's what a kiss sounds like lol…

 **XOXO Crybaby :D**

P.S. OMG THANKS BESTIE! Naked cats are hard to manage!


	2. Silena and Carter

( **A/N: Hey everybody! This Fanfic will be a Percy Jackson one! YAY! Except this revolves around more of what goes down in the Aphrodite cabin. Ooh… Silena Beauregard is alive! Drew is dead! Miracles! Sad part, Piper isn't the cabin leader anymore :(... Sorry, just wanted Silena to get her life back lol… Beckendorf is gone too… There will be more sex and stuff so if you don't like that kind of thing, just don't read it. BTW, there are only daughters of Aphrodite in my version. So sorry if that's sexist. Also, more BTW, I have made up some new characters since I can't remember the names of most of the girls and guys. ENJOY!)**

 **SILENA'S POV**

I woke up lying under warm, buttery sheets, perusal. The sun streamed in and illuminated the cabin. The smell of Chanel no. 5 mixed with Pantene shampoo greeted me and I smiled. An alarm clock went off and all the daughters of Aphrodite woke up at once. There's just something comforting about waking up in a room filled with your equally gorgeous half-sisters. My fellow cabin mates climbed out of their bunks, all clad in Victoria's Secret lingerie, and started their morning routines. Some girls went off towards the showers, others started tidying their beds. A few girls opened the door to our cabin and giggled at and flirted with boys passing by. They immediately shut the door afterwards. Some girls started getting dressed, talking as they normally did. I watched from my bunk, pleased. I'm the leader of the cabin and seeing how the girls work together is just so pleasing. I stretched my arms above my head and a pillow hit me in the face. Piper laughed at me and told me to get up out of bed. I threw it back at her, sliding down the ladder, grabbing my perfectly folded clothing from the foot of my bed, and made my way over to the mirror on the wall.

I had decided on wearing my baby pink demi bra and matching lace thong to bed. My raven black hair was slightly messy, but still sexy. I slipped on my purposely-too-small Camp Half-Blood tee shirt and and black, sky high mini skirt over my bra and panties. I then grabbed my hairbrush from the vanity under the mirror and brushed my hair back into its normal perfection. I then grabbed my clipboard off the hook on the wall and found a pink dry erase marker on the vanity. On the clipboard is the cabin's checklist of daily chores.

 _Fold, color-coordinate, and organize clothing… Neatly!_

 _Make beds_

 _Wash the windows and mirrors_

 _Organise makeup_

 _Water the flowers_

 _Dust high places, polish the floors_

 _Throw away trash_

 _Polish weapons or bring damaged ones to Hephaestus's Cabin_

 _Every girl must be dressed and ready for anything the day throws at them!_

I walked through the cabin, asking people to pick up the chocolate wrappers and such and keep their clothes neat and orderly. As girls came out of the bathroom, they hung up towels and dried their flawless hair and got dressed, every single one of them brushing their teeth before getting ready to go to the dining pavilion for breakfast. As the chores were completed, my half-sisters and I stood near the door of our cabin, looking across our freshly cleaned room.

"Another day, another perfect cleaning job, everyone!" I cheered. Everyone whooped and the bell for the dining pavilion rang, signaling breakfast time. Lacy opened the door and we all walked out, Piper closing the door behind us. I looked back at our cabin, which looked a lot like a Barbie Dream House. Little flower pots were neatly lined up around the outside. Roses, daisies, and carnations grew in the soil.

The day was crisp and cool, and gentle spring air swept through the hills. The smell of strawberries, flowers, fresh cut grass, smoke, coffee, and bacon wafted into my nose. I scaled the stairs and my sisters and I picked up plates, spooning food onto them and then sitting down at the Aphrodite cabin's table. We mainly ate Aphrodisiacs like asparagus or bananas. Not only are they healthy, but they drive guys insane when we eat them. I watched as Piper peeled back a peel on a banana and teased a staring Hephaestus cabin boy with it. All the Aphrodite cabin members giggled as the boy ran from the dining pavilion with an obvious boner and blush. Piper happily ate the banana and I suckled the tip of a strawberry, attracting the attention of the Ares boys. They turned bright red and I winked at them.

Chiron started talking about there being no prophecies at the moment, the Gods seem happy, everything's going well at camp, blah, blah, blah…

"Have a good day, everyone! Take the day off from training, it's a beautiful day!" Chiron boomed, galloping away. He's never been in such a good mood before.

"Oh, it's gonna be a great day alright!" I whisper to my sisters. We all giggle and eye the boys in the room. We have big plans for today. Big plans indeed.

After breakfast, the girls split up into different directions. A few of the girls and I went down to the beach, winking as we branched off from each other. I sat on the dock, dangling my feet into the water and started stripping off my shirt and skirt. I snapped my fingers and appeared in a white bikini that hugged me in all the right places. I lay down, snapping my fingers again. I was laying on a pink towel and holding a bottle of suntan lotion. Thanks, Mom. I know what to do.

I scanned the beach for a moment until my eyes settled upon a group of boys playing frisbee. Nah. There were three boys studying closer to shore. Eww, no. A huge crowd of girls and guys gathered on shore, partying. No thanks. Then, something caught my eye. Someone actually. A boy from the Hephaestus Cabin walked on shore, shirtless, sun catching every bit of his Abercrombie-worthy body. Perfect.

"Hey papi!" I cooed. A breeze from over the ocean started gently blowing my hair, tousling it, making it look sexy. The boy's head shot up, and his blue eyes locked with mine. "Could ya help me with something?" I giggled. I put a little Charmspeak into my words.

The boy rushed over, jumping up on the dock and striding over to me.

"What do you need, Silena?" He asked. I held up the bottle of suntan lotion.

"Could you help me put some on my back?" I purr.

"O-of course." The boy stammered. He gently grabbed the bottle from me and I heard him squeeze out a little bit. The boy started massaging the oil into my back and I pulled my hair over my shoulder. I bit my lip and did a dramatic little moan. The boy rubbed the lotion in harder.

"That good?" He whispers in my ear.

"Yes, very…" I responded. The boy did then did something very unexpected. He reached around the front of me and squeezed my breasts. I moaned loudly as he started kissing my neck.

"But I don't even know your name!" I gasped.

"I'm Carter." The boy says against my neck. He starts trying to undo my bikini top.

"Not yet! Not here!" I teased. Carter looked confused until I jumped up, snapped my fingers and got rid of the towel and lotion, and took his hand. I lead him off and away to the shower house on shore. Nobody's in there. It smells like sea salt and Axe shampoo. I lock the door and Carter picks me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and he sets me down on the counter where people place things like hairbrushes and stuff. Carter kisses me, slowly, tortuously. His lips taste like licorice. Carter reaches around and pulls at the string on my bikini top. He pulls it off over my head and my breasts pop out at him.

"Oh damn!" Carter cries out. I notice his erection pressing through his swim trunks. "You Aphrodite chicks have got it going on!" He reaches out and squeezes my breasts. I slowly take off my bikini bottom, exposing my shaved pussy. I start pulling down Carter's swim trunks and they hit the floor. His cock springs free and I marvel at the size of it. I find myself grasping it and stroking it from head to hilt. A bead of pre semen hung off the tip and I caught it with the pad of my thumb. Carter moaned loudly. I popped my thumb into my mouth and suckled it.

"Silena…" My name was a prayer on his lips. I snapped my fingers and all the sudden I was holding a condom in my hand. I tore the foil and pulled out the rubber disk. Carter took it from me and rolled it down over his cock. He placed the head at my entrance and then stopped.

"I think you need a little something more before we even get started." Carter says. He pulls me closer and drops to his knees. His tongue begins casting a spell on me, pushing and prodding my pink, wet folds. He slides it over my slit and teases my clit with his rough fingers.

"Oh, Carter!" I moan.

"Silena…" He whispers. Just as he brings me to the brink of orgasm, he leaves me dangling in midair. Before I can protest, he's slipped his dick inside me and started thrusting.

"Carter, you're so big!" I cry out, scratching his back with my fingernails. I tighten my walls up and Carter grunts, getting close to coming.

"Silena! Holy Hera… You're tight!" He calls out. His grip on my waist tightens and he keeps thrusting through his orgasm.

"Oh, Carter." I moan. "Carter, baby, I'm about to—oh my gods!" Waves of pleasure rip through me and I tighten my legs around his waist as I come. Carter's head rests in the crook of my neck as we catch our breath. He pulls out and I frown in the absence of him inside me. I snap my fingers and we're both dressed again. I hop down from the counter and make my way outside. Carter stays behind.

When I'm outside, I bump into Piper. She had her hair in her usual messy braids and she wore a bright pink bikini.

"Hey, Pipes!" I cheer. Piper laughs and hugs me.

"Hey, Lina. What's new? Whoa… What happened to you?" She asks. I giggle and point to the shower house.

"Long story short, there's a hot Hephaestus boy in there recovering from a thorough fucking. You wanna finish him off, be my guest." I say. Piper's eyes widen.

"Holy shit! Don't mind if I do." Piper says, starting off towards the shower house. She stops in her tracks and turns around to face me.

"How hot are we talking?" Piper laughs. My soul turns to mush just thinking of him.

"Abercrombie hot." I say firmly. Piper says nothing else and sprints off to take care of Carter. I chuckle. I then run off back to the Aphrodite cabin and change into a cute pink short dress and matching heels, white bra and panties, and aviator sunglasses. I fix my makeup quickly. I grab my purse and wallet and leave the cabin. I make my way to the camp border, hailing a taxi. The Fates pull up in the mystical taxi thing I'm slightly afraid of. I pay the toll in gold drachmas and tell them to drop me off at the nearest mall.

Yup. Today's a great day.

 **Oh, boy! Carter got collared lol… The next chapter will be Lacy's POV and—spoiler—it's gonna be a threesome. Ooh… Anyways, I would really like your feedback on who you want to be in future chapters. Love ya guys so much! XOXO Crybaby :D**


	3. Lacy, Percy, and Annabeth

**Hey! For this chapter, I decided to turn Lacy from homely… To hottie! This is a legit Pretty Little Liars Hanna Marin makeover here! LOL… I also made Drew's death pretty nasty. Remember that rock wall used for training at camp? Oopsie! There's a threesome with Lacy, Percy, and Annabeth in this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **LACY'S POV**

I went back to the cabin after breakfast. Chiron giving us the day off? What's happened?! I analyzed myself in the full-length, floral-framed mirror on the wall of the cabin. Since Drew's death on the climbing wall a year or so ago, I had really changed. My braces were gone, I had gotten implants and liposuction where needed, I bought trendy new clothes, and I had finally gotten luscious hair like everyone else in the cabin. I truly look like Aphrodite's daughter now. _Suck a dick in Hell, Drew. Look at me now!_

I inspected my outfit and appearance with happiness. Flawless complexion, pretty blond hair with light brown streaks, pale hazel eyes. I had hit up Aerie and Charlotte Russe yesterday so today I'm wearing a pale pink crop top, white miniskirt, and cute sandals. My hair is done in sandy waves and I have a smoky eye look going.

I'm ready for anything.

I left the cabin and started to walk among the neatly lined up cabins. As I passed the Poseidon Cabin, I heard a noise coming from inside. Something was being thrown around, from the sound of it. I punched the door open and what I saw inside was a little shocking at first.

I saw Annabeth Chase on all fours on a bed, blond hair a curtain around her face, getting fucked relentlessly from behind. By who? None other than Percy Jackson. The two were completely naked, except Annabeth wearing thigh highs, and their clothes were all over the floor. Annabeth and Percy's moans and cries of pleasure echoed through the cabin. The bed squeaked and shook. The sound of skin slapping on skin and the smells of sex hung in the air. When they realised I was standing in the doorway, they screamed and got up from the bed.

Annabeth grabbed her Camp Half-Blood tee shirt and clutched it against her naked body. She screamed, "What the hell, Lacy?!"

"Close the door, get out!" Percy booms, clutching a fallen sheet against his crotch. The wind picked up and the door slammed on my ass. I yelped and fell on my face. Annabeth jumped back and Percy approached me. He helped me to my feet. He grasped my jaw with his thumb and forefinger and sized me up and down. I kicked my sandals off, out of habit.

"Think she could join us, Annie?" Percy calls over his shoulder. Annabeth is silent for a minute and then drops the shirt to the floor.

"Only if she wants to." And with that, Annabeth pushes Percy aside and grabs my face, kissing me passionately. When she pulls away, I pull her back for more.

"You ever had sex before?" Percy says. I pull away from Annabeth and shake my head. I'm the only person in the Aphrodite Cabin that's a virgin.

"Well, that's okay. We'll just be the ones to take your virginity." Annabeth purrs, stroking my hair seductively. She drops to her knees, licking a firm line over my toned stomach. I moan softly as goosebumps form over my skin. Percy walks up behind me, stripping my shirt off of my body and slipping his fingers under my bra clasp. He snaps the clasp off and Annabeth pulls my bra away. She eyes my breasts with hunger and lust.

"Wow, Lacy." Annabeth moans. She starts to suckle on my nipple and I cry out. I reach underneath her and finger her rapidly. Annabeth groans. Percy drops to his knees behind me. His fingers slip underneath my skirt, pulling down my panties and taking them all the way off. Annabeth pulls off my skirt and leads me to the bed. Percy sits on a chair in front of the bed, grasping his cock in his hand.

"You two mess around for a moment. I wanna see two hot chicks going at it." Percy says, starting to jack off. I pounce on Annabeth, kissing her passionately and fisting her hair. Annabeth flips us over so she's on top of me and suckles my neck. I moan and, for Percy's pleasure, reach around and knead her ass.

"Oh, Annabeth!" I moan dramatically. "Your ass is so good."

Annabeth crawls backwards, dips her head low, and starts to lick my clit and finger me. I squeal, throwing me head back and grabbing her hair again. I massage my breasts and scream for Annabeth to go faster.

"Enough!" Percy shouts, pulling Annabeth off of me. He lays down between us and smirks at me. "Leave the orgasms to me." He positions me so I'm on all fours and Annabeth gets in front of me, ass in my face.

"Eat her out as I fuck you." Percy commands. He places the head of his dick at my entrance and I slide my tongue up Annabeth's slit.

"Ready, Lacy?" Percy whispers. I nod, thrusting my tongue in and out of Annabeth's wet cunt. As Percy eases into me, he breaks my hymen and I yell. He starts thrusting hard and I cry out, matching his rhythm as I work on Annabeth. The sounds of moaning and a squeaking bed fill the room again. A sweet sensation starts building at the base of my spine and spreads throughout my body. I moan and pull Annabeth closer as I have my first orgasm.

"Fucking shit!" I scream. I collapse against the mattress, feeling defeated. Percy hasn't stopped thrusting. It hit me then. He wasn't gonna stop till he came.

He kept at me for a few seconds afterwards and shouted, throwing his head back and then collapsing on me.

"How was that for your first time?" Percy whispers. I force the words out of my mouth.

"It's… Oh… It was so amazing…" I sigh. Annabeth has gathered my clothes into her hands and once Percy has pulled out of me and let me get up, she shoves the pile at my chest.

"Pleasure doing business with ya." She laughs. I snap my fingers and my clothes are immediately back on my body. I grab my sandals and look back at Annabeth and Percy.

"Thank you." Is all I said. I rushed out of the Poseidon Cabin and back to the Aphrodite Cabin, feeling confident and very happy indeed. I would have something to tell the other girls tonight before bed. As soon as I got to the Cabin, I sat down on my bed and thought about the entire session.

I finally lost my virginity. It wasn't as bad as I thought. It was absolutely amazing.

Thanks, Mom.

I'm officially a daughter of Aphrodite.

 **WOOHOO… Yay, Lacy! This chapter didn't take forever like I thought it would lol… The next chapter will be Piper and Jason.**

 **(Waiting for fangirls to attack me violently.)**

 **Hehe anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Till next time! Bai! XOXO Crybaby...**


	4. Piper and Jason

**Hope you're enjoying your Christmas Eve, everyone! 7 following this story and counting! Squee! Thank you! This is such a happy moment for me! I have an update with this story. I have labeled the chapters with the names of the people who are in them. For your convenience! Anyway, this chapter is Piper and Jason. Spoilers: Their relationship is over and Jason's tripping about it. So makeup sex I guess? Lol… Enjoy!**

 **PIPER'S POV**

I stumbled out of the shower house, feeling satisfied and exhausted. Silena's right. Carter was like a male model. Even Mom would be turned on by that guy. He really knows how to fuck. Huh. Kinda makes me miss Jason.

I guess it wasn't really his fault. Jason didn't know we had pot brownies at the party three months ago. He didn't know that the girl from the Ares Cabin wasn't me. Yet he cheated with her. I called our relationship off the next morning, when he actually had a bit of his brain back. I was devastated, but I got over it.

For the past few weeks, I've been hooking up with guys when I'm not totally busy. And this day off Chiron gave us?! Perfect! Carter was a good start, but I have a feeling there are like five more guys waiting for some fun.

As I left the beach, I passed Cabin One. Something inside of me told me to stop walking right then and right there. The door was slightly ajar, so I pushed my way through it. I walked into the room, the Zeus statue staring down at me angrily. Sorry I broke your son's heart, but he cheated on me, okay?!

The floor was a mess! Looking closer, I realised that there were pictures of me and Jason littered here and there. Even pictures of me in nothing but lingerie were hung up on the wall. Tissues, pictures, bedsheets, pillows, cigarette butts and packages, lighters, and bottles of lotion were strewn all over the room like Jason didn't care about cleanliness.

I heard the door slam behind me. I jumped and swung around, staring into Jason's cold blue eyes. His clothing looked like he pulled it out of the dirty laundry pile. He wore a wrinkled Camp Jupiter tee shirt and baggy jeans. Jason's hair was messy and unkempt, and he was smoking 420. My hands shook.

"Piper." Jason whispered. He took a drag from his marijuana and then threw it on floor, stubbing it out with the bottom of his shoe. He blew out the smoke from his mouth and I bristled in my spot as he moved closer to me. The air got thicker. My heart sped up. I couldn't move. I was paralyzed.

"Piper, you… You…" Jason tries. He moistens his lips and closes the space between our bodies. Warmth radiates off of him. "You're here…"

"The door was open… I… I was just curious… I'm sorry…" I say, quivering. Jason interrupts my sentence, wrapping his arms around my torso. He starts crying into my shoulder and I awkwardly pat his back.

"Piper!" Jason wails. "Piper… Piper, I love you! I'm sorry! Please! I've been dying here without you!"

"Funny." I said, pushing Jason away. "You didn't act like that with the Ares girl!" Jason whimpered and looked at me with pain in his eyes.

"I didn't know!" He cried. "There was pot in those brownies! I was tricked!"

"I see your point." I mutter.

"Piper… I have nothing left now that you're gone… Thalia won't talk to me, I barely have any friends, Mom's dead, Dad hates me. All that I have now is marijuana." Jason says miserably.

"You broke my heart that night, Jason." I say, finding some strength deep inside. Jason sits down on his bed and I cross my arms.

"I didn't mean to…" Jason says, calming down. "The look on your face… The way you talked to me with tears in your voice… I knew everything was wrong… I had screwed up…"

I'm silent. I look down at my feet and Jason pipes up again. "I just want to make you better… I want you back, Piper."

Jason gets up from the bed, makes his way over to me, and brushes my cheek with his fingers. He cups my jaw and crushes his lips down onto mine. His kisses are passionate and sweet. I melt into his body, wrapping my arms around him. He picks me up and carries me, dropping me onto his bed. He strips his shirt off and crawls up between my legs. Jason leaves sweet little kisses up my thighs and I sigh.

"Jason…" I moan. He's taking off my bikini bottom. He balls it up and tosses it behind me. Jason grabs my thighs and forcefully opens my legs farther, licking and kissing inside me. I squeal, writhing underneath Jason's touch.

"Someone else has been fucking you. Is that correct?" Jason says.

"Yes." I admit. "Trying to fill the hole you dug in my heart." Jason flicks his tongue across my clit and I moan loudly.

"I'll take care of you."

Jason reaches up and undoes my bikini top, throwing it into the mess of trash and photos. He rubs the rough denim of his jeans against my bare pussy. The friction slowly drives me insane.

"Jesus Christ… Jason…" I watch as he unbuttons his jeans and pulls his boxers down. I grasp his dick and sit up, bending down to suck him. I take his massive length into the back of my throat, my gag reflex massaging the head.

"Piper, stop… Please, baby, I'm gonna jizz… Piper! Piper!" Jason moans. I stop sucking immediately and Jason lays down on his back.

"Ride me. Cowgirl style." I straddle him and lower myself onto his cock, gasping as a throbbing feeling rushes to my pussy. I use all my strength to repeatedly lift and then lower myself onto him.

"Ohhhhhh!" I cry out. The bed trembles and Jason grabs onto my hips to help me ride him.

"Jason… Jason…" I moan. Jason starts to pant and writhe underneath me.

"Piper… Oh, yeah, Piper… Oh my god, baby, yes… Piper! Piper! PIPER!" Jason flops back on the mattress, bunching the sheets into his fist. I keep bouncing, riding closer and closer to orgasm every second.

"Jason… Oh, it's… Ohhhh…" The world spins and sweet tingles spread throughout my body. I moan and throw my head back as I finish up. My clit throbs as I stop bouncing and start to get off Jason. I lay down next to him and cuddle up close. This feels right, familiar, and sweet.

I'm glad to have Jason back.

 **Yay! Okay, so the next chapter will be my character Leah and Connor Stoll. Also something cool I found out. Nine girls in the Aphrodite Cabin are unnamed in the PJO series! Opportunity! Anyway, enjoy your Christmas and have a great day! XOXO Crybaby :D**


	5. Leah and Connor

**HI! Hope you had a Merry Christmas, everybody. I received crap tons of Batman merch, chocolates, yarn for knitting, and a Polaroid camera and my first cell phone! Squee! Hope you have been enjoying yourselves. As of today, there are 9 follows and 4 favorites on this story! Thank you all so much! I love you guys! True to my word, this chapter is my character Leah and Rick Riordan's character Connor Stoll going at it. Hope I don't lose any followers because I use one of the Stoll brothers lol… Anyway, enjoy! P.S. Today is my half birthday LOL...**

 **LEAH'S POV**

Today is a beautiful day for romance and love. Today is a beautiful day in general. It's early May, sunny, and warm. The perfect time to scope out boys, especially because this time of year, they all go shirtless. I'm thankful for Chiron giving us the day off.

The boys of Camp Half-Blood are hot, romantic, and all-around sexy. I'm pretty sure I've hooked up with every one of them. I'm the oldest daughter of Aphrodite, been at Camp Half-Blood since I was four. I discovered my inner sexiness when I was ten and took an Ares boy back to the Aphrodite cabin for a heated make out session. I only hook up with nerds and losers when I've run out of fresh meat. I mean, I hooked up with Clovis once. He kept falling asleep.

I decided to hit up the Hermes Cabin. Before I left the Aphrodite Cabin, I made sure I looked okay. My black hair was done up in gentle curls over my shoulders, a white dress hugged my body delicately, and a flower crown rested on top of my head. My brown eyes popped out from the smoky eye I had taken time to do in the morning. Perfect. I left the cabin, fire burning deep inside me.

The Hermes Cabin could use some work. Maybe collaring one of the boys there will give the cabin more cred.

I knocked on the door of the cabin and immediately, it swung open. I was greeted by the Stoll brothers, Travis and Connor. They appeared to be the only ones in there.

"She's all yours, Connor. I have a date with Katie." Travis says, pushing past me. Connor raises his eyebrows at me and his eyes sweep over my body.

"I heard some rumor about the Aphrodite chicks running around here today. You know, collaring guys, fooling around… I want in on some of that action!" Connor moistens his lips.

"Well, it's your lucky day then, isn't it?" I purr. Connor grasps my wrist and pulls me into the empty cabin. I shut the door with my heel.

"I don't know, is it?" He responds, leaning down and kissing me passionately. My flower crown falls off. Connor slides his hands down past my waist and gives my curvy ass a playful squeeze. I chuckle and he leads me down past the rows of beds to the last bed on the left. Connor picks me up and sets me down on the mattress. He strips off his shirt, revealing rock hard abs. This boy isn't a loser. I reach up and run my hand over each bulging muscle. He laughs and pins my shoulders down to the mattress. Connor lays down by my feet and I sit up, crawling over to him and straddling his waist. I feel his erection pressing through his basketball shorts. I grind on him desperately and he moans. I take off my dress and throw it down onto the floor. Connor's eyes sweep over my body and he flips us over so he's on top of me. Connor plants wet kisses across my stomach and flicks my clit through my silk panties.

"Connor…" I moan. "Kiss my neck…" He does just that. He sits me up and starts to kiss, nip, and lick his way down my neck and spine.

"I'm not really into fucking girls in the pussy," Connor mumbles. "Could we do anal?"

"Yes…" I moan. I feel my heartbeat in a place I've never felt it before. Connor unhooked my bra and tossed it onto a bedpost. He slid my thong off and flipped me over onto my back. He kisses my bare chest, down my stomach, over my pussy, and on my inner thighs.

"Connor… Goddamn… You're killing me here…" I groan, a sweet feeling stirring low in my stomach. He chuckles softly.

Connor slides off his shorts and boxers and his cock springs free, hard and long. I grasp it, twisting and tugging and I use my other hand to massage his balls. I suck on just the head of his dick, savoring the taste of the thick pre semen coming off it. Connor moans and grabs handfuls of my hair, pushing me all the way onto his cock till I'm deepthroating him.

"Leah… The whole thing… Yes! Oh, Gods… The whole fucking thing… Yes… Oh man, oh man, oh man. Leah… Harder… Yes, right there… Right there! Right there! Oh fuck! Yes, Leah… Oh gods! Leah, I'm getting close!"

I stop sucking him. Connor was about to protest when I rolled over onto my stomach and stuck my ass up into the air. He slipped two moistened fingers inside me to loosen me up and I groaned. The next thing I knew, Connor was easing his cock into my ass. I moaned softly as he filled me up. He stuffed himself inside up to the hilt and then started thrusting slowly. He sped up eventually. His cock pushed and prodded at my walls. Connor thruster harder, grasping my hips and moaning my name.

"Ooh, Leah, I… I…" Connor started to pant and I grunted as he pumped his white sauce into me. It took him a few seconds to catch his breath till he pulled out. I lay down on my back beside him and he looks over at me. Connor gives me a light kiss and sighs.

"Did you like that?" He asks me. I shrugged. I would enjoy it if he was into fucking the traditional way.

"Oh, I see… You wanted a little bit of this action…" Connor says, plunging two digits into my pussy. I was taken aback and I started moaning as he fingered me rapidly.

"That better?" Connor asks me. I nod and then I gasp as his fingers hit a sweet spot inside me.

"Connor!" I cry out, writhing on the bed. He chuckles.

"What? Right there?" He teases, hitting the special little spot repeatedly.

"Ohhhh… Yes!" I moan. Connor kisses my neck and trails down to my nipples. He sucks on them for a moment.

"Holy shit, Leah… You're really fucking wet…" Connor whispers.

"I'm gonna cum… Connor!" I squeal. With his free hand, he spanks my clit, sending me spiraling into a powerful orgasm.

"Connor!" I moan as he removes his fingers from me. He pops them into his mouth and licks my juices off of them.

"Oh, that tastes good." Connor mumbles. I wrap my arms around him and we lay down together for a few moments.

"Leah, do you hear that?" Connor asks me. We're silent for a minute as I try to hear what he hears. All of the sudden, it comes to my attention. It sounds like skin slapping on skin. And moaning…

"No fucking way." Connor laughs. He jumps up from the bed and makes his way over to the bathroom, turning the doorknob and yanking the door open. Chris Rodriguez shouts at him and starts turning away from us and pulling up his pants furiously.

"You were jacking off to us?! Really, man?!" Connor shouts. I cover myself up with the bed spread as Connor and Chris fight with each other. I start getting dressed and when their backs are turned, I leave the cabin.

I head down to the beach and dangle my feet in the water, smiling and waving at the Naiads when they get close to the surface.

Today's a beautiful day for everything.

 **Cuteness! The next chapter will be girl on girl, because why not? This is 2015, for Pete's sake. Almost 2016… Anyway, the next chapter will be Thalia Grace and my character Lolita. I hope you guys are enjoying the story, because I have a lot of you following/favoriting it. I love you guys so much! Kisses and hugs all around! Till next chapter! XOXO Crybaby :D**


	6. Lolita and Thalia

**Hello, my fabulous friends! 11 follows and 4 favorites! So happy! This chapter is Thalia Grace (Rick Riordan's character) and Lolita (my character). Alright, so here's what I'm thinking: There's gonna be thirteen chapters in this story for each twelve girls in the story and one or two at the end. The two or so will be for the night-time what-did-everyone-do-today end of the day talk. That makes no sense, but do you think I care? LOL… Enjoy!**

 **LOLITA'S POV**

Today is a day for new opportunities. Pretty interesting new opportunities.

The entire Aphrodite Cabin has gone off, collaring boys, hooking up with them, breaking hearts everywhere. I'd rather not break my special someone's heart.

She probably doesn't even know I exist. And if she does, she probably doesn't care about me too much. Never hurts to try, though.

On my way out of the cabin and towards the woods, I ran into Piper. Her hair was more of a mess than usual and she was clinging onto her bikini top and bottom.

"Oh, gods, Piper…" I gasped. "What happened to you?!"

Piper was out of breath. She swallowed and then answered me. "Fucked two boys… Damn…"

"Really?" I asked. "Who?" I was trying not to run off mid-conversation.

"Carter from Hephaestus and… And Jason."

"Holy shit… If you need birth control, it's in my little chest thing under my socks… But I really need to go! Bye!" I rushed off in a hurry, leaving a disheveled Piper behind. I ran around the cabins, cut through the battle arena, stumbled through the strawberry field, and past camp borders. I heard the unmistakable sound of a blade hitting a tree. Yes! I'm close!

I turned a corner and nearly had my head chopped off by Thalia's sword. I yelped and jumped back. Thalia looked up, startled, and stuck her sword into the tree again.

"Lolita! How are you?" She asks me.

"I'm good."

"I've got a question for you." Thalia says, humor in her eyes.

"What?"

"There's a rumor going around today that the Aphrodite chicks are going around and hooking up with any boy that crosses their path. That true?"

"Pretty much but—" I start. Thalia continues talking.

"So what are you doing here?" She asks, pulling her sword out from the tree and swinging at it again.

I breathed in a deep breath, walked over to Thalia and grabbed her by the shoulder, turned her around, cupped her jaw, and pulled her into a rough kiss. She dropped her sword and wrapped her arms and legs around me. I picked her up and I pushed her back up into the tree she was swinging at.

"Lolita." Thalia moans. "Not here… Let's go back to your cabin…"

I let her down and she grabs her backpack and sword and we walk hand in hand to the Aphrodite Cabin. She gently sets her stuff down once we're inside the door and I kiss her, pulling her towards my bed. She grabs at my baby pink-dyed hair and lays me down on my back. Thalia starts stripping off my white baby tee and white mini skirt. I'm left in nothing but white lacy underwear and a matching demi bra. I kinda like the color white.

"Damn, Lolita." Thalia murmurs. "Your body is amazing…" She squeezes my breasts in her hands and I moan softly. I reach up and take off her leather jacket. Underneath it she wears a Panic! At The Disco tee shirt, ripped black jeans, and choker with a lightning charm on it. Thalia's hair is in her normal style: a spiked pixie cut with blue highlights. I take her shirt off and gaze at her red and black push up bra. I start unbuttoning and unzipping her pants, pulling them off all the way. She wears black and red panties. Thalia is built like Aphrodite's daughter. Toned, flat stomach, slim legs, and a great ass and tits.

"How are we gonna do this?" I ask. Thalia gets up, walks over to her backpack, pulls out something and hides it behind her back, and then comes back over to me. She holds out a blue strap-on dildo. It looks to be about 10 inches long. My heart thunders in my chest.

"We gonna take turns?" I ask.

"If you want. I don't know about you, but I wanna go first." Thalia smirks, crawling over to me. She kisses me and works on taking my bra and panties off. She slips her tongue into my mouth as she tosses my panties off to the side.

"Thalia…" I moan, wetness pooling in my thighs. Thalia starts kissing my neck and her hand travels down to my pussy, fingering me.

"Thalia… Oh my gods…" I moan. I reach over and undo the clasp on her bra. Her C cup breasts pop out in my face with her nipples hard. I bend down and suckle one, giving it a little bite before moving to the next one. Thalia moans and wraps her legs around my waist. I finger her while working on her breasts.

"Lolita…" Thalia cries out.

We roll around on the bed, kissing and Thalia gets up off me, grabbing the dildo and easing herself into the harness and tightening the belt. I lay down on my back, legs open for her to enter me easily.

"You a virgin?" Thalia asks me as she crawls up between my legs.

"Hell no!" I reply.

"Good." Thalia says, smirking. She places the tip of the dildo at my entrance and eases inside of me slowly. I gasp and groan as she stuffs the dildo inside me as far as it can go and then starts thrusting in and out of me.

"Thalia! Ohhhh, Thalia!" I cry out. I moan louder and louder as she thrusts.

"That good, Lolita?" Thalia asks me, bending down and kissing my throat. She makes her way down to my nipples and starts thrusting harder.

"Yes!" I squeal. The bed makes squeaking sounds as Thalia fucks me.

"Thalia, harder. Harder, please!" I cry out. Thalia listens to me. My legs start shaking.

"How close are you to coming, Lolita?" Thalia asks me.

"I'm so close… Please Thalia! Harder!" I beg her. "Thalia!"

"Lolita, how—"

"Ohhhhh! Oh my gods… Thalia! Ahhhh!" I moan, getting out of breath. The familiar tingling, clenching sensation begins. I cry out and start panting. I want to hold off longer, but I just can't. My muscles clench up and I bite my lip and I yell as I squirt. Thalia pulls the dildo out of me and chuckles as I recover from my orgasm.

"Let me do you now…" I say, sitting up. Thalia slides off the strap-on and hands it to me. I slide myself into the harness and tighten the straps where needed. Thalia gets on all fours and raises her butt slightly.

"You ready for this?" I ask. Thalia nods and I ease the dildo in smoothly. Thalia cries out and bucks her hips.

"Lolita!" She screams. I thrust harder into her and Thalia groans.

"Lolita… Ohhh fuck… Goddamn…" Thalia gasps. "Talk dirty to me."

"You like that, Thalia? You like me fucking you like this? You gonna take everything in like a good little slut? You bet you are. You like getting your pussy beaten up hard. Come on, Thalia. You wanna come all over me don't you?"

"Lolita, I'm close!" Thalia cries out. I grab Thalia's hips and pull her back against me, meeting every thrust I make with her backing up against the strap-on.

"Lolita! Lolita, I'm gonna… OH, LOLITA!" Thalia groans. She finishes her orgasm by collapsing on the bed. I lay down next to her and we start kissing again. I hear a door opening behind us and I sit up immediately and face Piper. She stands in the doorway, her hair wet, torso draped in a towel.

"Lolita…?" Piper asked. Thalia tries to cover us up with my bedspread

"Piper…" I murmur.

Well, this is awkward

 **Oh damn! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will be hopefully pretty touching for you guys. My transgender character Alison will be involved with Leo Valdez. Squee! So many fangirls! Anyway, thank you for the continued support! Love ya all sooo much! Till next chapter! XOXO Crybaby :D**


	7. Alison and Leo

**Hey guys! I've gained yet another follower on this story. I am eternally grateful for every one of you! So, let's get into this. Like I said yesterday, my trans character Alison will be going at it with Rick's character Leo. Hope you enjoy!**

 **ALISON'S POV**

I was born a boy, but I've always loved the look of dresses, the smell of perfume, and the satisfying sound of high heels clicking on the floor. I've been into girly stuff since I was five. Barbie dolls and Disney Princesses. That's when I decided I wanted to be a girl.

My father was fully supportive. He got me my first doses of estrogen. He helped fund my gender reassignment surgery three years ago. Since then, I've started growing my hair out and gotten implants on my breasts. I feel so happy with who I am. Being a boy just wasn't my forte.

I'm black. People don't judge me about that so much, though. Camp Half-Blood is plenty diverse. I have brown eyes, dark skin, and curly black hair that's getting longer every day. I keep up with the latest trends and love to catch up on the latest celebrity gossip.

I lost my virginity in the summer of last year to Percy Jackson, because why not? But being the way I am kinda means that people don't want much to do with me sexually. I don't complain. I know I'm different. I don't care. I love it. Today's the day where people stop judging me. Today's an opportunity. Chiron giving us the day off is one of the best things to ever happen to me.

I've had my eye on Leo Valdez, a cute boy from the Hephaestus Cabin. He's pretty cool. He's like my best friend.

I crossed over to the Hephaestus Cabin and knocked on the door. I smoothed out my black dress self-consciously. The boy of my dreams could be in there. My heart nearly stopped when the door opened.

False alarm. Just Nyssa.

"Oh. It's you. Hey Alison." Nyssa says. She doesn't seem all too happy to see me.

"Ummm… Is Leo here, perchance?" I ask nervously. I hope she doesn't notice my voice shaking. Nyssa sizes me up and down, skepticism in her eyes.

"Yeah, why?" She cocks her hip and rests her hand on it.

"Because," I say, using Charmspeak. "I just wanna spend some time with him. Is he in there?"

"Ummm, yes he is. I was just leaving, I'll go get him for you." Nyssa stammers, turning around and walking back into the cabin.

"LEO! THAT TRANS GIRL FROM THE APHRODITE CABIN IS HERE FOR YOU!" Nyssa calls out. I hate that word. It sounds like she's using it as a weapon and it hurts. I've fully transitioned. I'm just a girl now.

Leo appears at the door in his usual getup. My heart flutters a little when he looks at me. Leo gives me a warm smile.

"Hey! Ali! Come in, come in!" He cheers. "Nyssa, you skedaddle!" Nyssa nods and she runs past Leo, towards the dining pavilion. Once she's gone, I enter the warm, toasty cabin.

"How are you doing?" Leo booms, putting his hand on the small of my back. Arousal pools in my panties.

"Eh. I've been okay." I say.

"Wanna see what I've been working on?"

"Yeah, of course!" I reply. He takes my hand and leads me deeper into the motor oil-scented cabin and over to a crowded work table. On the table, amongst metal scraps, tools, and gears, is a remote control and this robot dog thing.

"Ready?" Leo asks, picking up the controller and pulling the antenna. I nod. Leo presses a big button on the controller and the robot dog comes to life. It yaps, my heart flutters.

"Robot puppy!" I cry out. Leo starts working the joy sticks and the puppy chases its tail. Another button and it jumps around excitedly.

"Oh my gods! Sooo cute!" I coo. Leo powers it off and sports a satisfied smile.

"Sooo… What ya think?" He asks me.

"It's amazing!" I say. I wrap my arms around him and he hugs me back. He leans back and looks at me in the face. He smiles.

"Anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" Leo murmurs. I shake my head. My heart beats rapidly.

"But I'm—"

"I don't care. That doesn't define you, Ali. You're amazing." Leo says, brushing the hair out of my face. He leans in and kisses me. I stop myself from happy dancing everywhere. Instead I comb my hands through his hair and pull him close to me, moaning softly. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. Leo takes his arm and roughly sweeps off as much as he can from the work table. Metal and glass and aluminum clatter to the floor and Leo sets me down on the counter on my back. He pulls himself up and leans down, kissing me. I remove his tool belt, his overalls, and his shirt. Leo slips his fingers under the skirt of my dress.

"There a zipper on this thing?" He asks. I nod and reach behind me, pulling down the zipper. Leo pulls my dress off and tosses it onto the ground. My bra and panties are visible to him now. Leo reaches over and behind me and unhooks the clasp on my tiny bra. He pulls it off and throws it on the floor in our pile of clothes.

"Alison." Leo murmurs. He reaches down and squeezes my breasts roughly. I moan softly and pull Leo into another kiss. My legs drape back around his waist and he grinds his clothed erection against me. I groan and press myself into him, desperate to feel him inside me. Leo leans down and kisses across my stomach, my breasts, my neck, and my jawline.

"Leo…" I moan. Leo sits up and slowly takes off his boxers. His cock springs free and I gaze at it hungrily.

"Sorry if it's not all that… You know… Big…" Leo says sheepishly. I shake my head.

"Are you kidding? It's perfect. It's so beautiful." I murmur. I reach out and grasp it. Leo groans and bites his lip.

"Alison!" He moans. I start stroking his cock from head to root. Leo responds, attempting to thrust it into my hand. I stop and lean back down, taking off my panties. Leo takes the hint and positions the head of his dick at my entrance. He pushes in slowly and I gasp, throwing my head back.

"Ohhhh…" I groan. Leo's thrusts are hard and intense. He rocks the work table and my body with each thrust. Leo kisses me passionately, muffling my moans and groans. He pulls away, letting out a cry of pleasure. He pulls his lower lip into his mouth and moans again.

"Alison! Alison! God—Fuck! Oh my gods, Ali." Leo moans. "Ali, I'm gonna jizz… Baby… Oh, damn… Ali! Ali! Ahhhhhhh… Fuck…" Leo gasps. I can feel him shooting load after load inside of me. He keeps thrusting through his orgasm as he brings me closer to mine. At one point, I ask him to go faster and harder and he bends forward a little and grabs onto the edge of the table. He rammed himself in harder than I thought possible and it totally brought me over the edge.

"Leo! Yeah!" I cry out as I cum. My legs shake uncontrollably and I need something to hold onto. I cry out again and Leo grabs my hand. I squeeze it tightly as the waves of pleasure finally subside. Leo pulls out and snuggles up close.

"Was I your first time?" Leo asks me. I shake my head.

"Percy was. We were drunk as hell. Personally, you are waaaay better at sex than him." I murmur. I snuggle up close to him.

"Losing your virginity doesn't necessarily mean you've officially lost it… You could lose it over and over again if you weren't pleased the first time." Leo whispers, stroking my hair. I cover his hand with mine.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." Leo responds. He kisses me gently and we both sit up. He helps me back into my clothing and as I'm beginning to pick up his clothing to hand to him Leo shakes his head.

"No need… I think I'm gonna stay here and… Ahem… Take care of something, if you know what I mean."

"Ooh… Um, okay… Hehe… I'll see you around, I guess." I say, standing on my tiptoes and giving him a kiss. As he leads me out the door, he stops me.

"I wanna go on a date with you… How about next week Wednesday at Applebee's?" He says shyly, hiding his cock with the door.

I chuckle and kiss him on the cheek. "I'd love that." I say as I walk away. I know I'm blushing as I walk. People stare and whisper as I pass them. I don't know if it's because I'm transgender or because the Aphrodite girls are going everywhere today and treating boys. I don't necessarily care anymore. Leo made me feel so special today.

I'm proud to say I have a boyfriend now.

Thanks, Mom.

 **AWWW! I'm already thinking of ship names for those two! Aleoson? Nah… I seriously hope you enjoyed this chapter, because it was so cute to write. I know there are many trans people out there looking for equality and love and I just really wanna dedicate this chapter to all you amazing, beautiful people. The next chapter will be interesting, definitely. I decided to pair Nico Di Angelo up with a goth chick I'm just going to call Belle. BTW, I recently received a mean review on another one of my stories. Think I care?! I've been bullied and berated and made a fool of before. Try me. I'm happy being who I am and writing the way I do. You can't bring me down. Anyways… Till next chapter! Love all of you! XOXO Crybaby :D**

 **P.S. Whatever way you perceive me, whether you hate me or love me, I won't care much about it unless I'm your friend. But to the small amount of fans I have out there, you guys are incredible and beautiful people. I could be the very first person or the very last person you come to in case of haters attacking you. You are all amazing people and don't deserve the type of hate I've gotten in my lifetime. Hell, I've been bullied so hard I almost committed suicide. I know lots of you have been through that kind of stuff as well. If you need me, I'm here. Once again, I love you guys. You're perfect and amazing and you mean everything to me. Bye! :D**


	8. Belle and Nico

**Heya guys! Lots of drama in my life recently, and I am totally not going to go cry over while listening to Panic! and FOB and TØP for hours on end. ~sniff~ okay, anyway. Like I promised, Belle and Nico were going to, you know… GET IT ONNNNN! Belle is my character, Nico is Rick's, so he doesn't belong to me. Another thing, if you don't like to read sex Fanfics, then don't read them! I can't stress that enough. You are wasting my time by leaving hateful comments when I specifically said OH, IN THIS FANFICTION, PEOPLE ARE GOING TO FUCK HARD. DO NOT READ IT IF YOU ARE A BUTTHURT WHINY JERK. THERE WILL BE TITTIES. LOTS OF TITTIES. BAAAAAH… Anyway, to those who aren't wasting my time, this is Belle and Nico. I decided to slow it down with them, they're simply love making. No hardcore fucking in this chapter. Need to slow it down before a bunch of people get pissed again. You know who you are. Most of Belle's lines are mainly used for comedy purposes in this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **BELLE'S POV**

The girls decided to go out on a wild freaking hunting spree or something. Drooling over boys and girls, giving them sexual favors, that kind of stuff. Not my forte. Too mainstream. I swear, like five girls have come in, being pushed backwards by a boy or girl, and they either went into the bathroom or to a random bed and just fucked right in front of me. Trés sigh. Needless to say, I've been listening to MCR for the past few hours and my sanity is still gone. Another girl burst in the room while I was moping and she and the boy she was with just started fucking on the floor. I turned up my music to drown out their sounds.

 _They're gonna clean up your looks with all the lies and the books and make a citizen out of you! Because they sleep with a gun, and keep an eye on you, son—_

Eventually, the boy and girl got so loud, I just decided to get up and get out in case anybody else wanted to get all up in my face. I grabbed my iPod on the way out. I haven't even lost my virginity yet, and these people wanted to rub it all in my face. Silena might as well have said, today let's fuck everything in sight that moves, virgins or people who aren't going to have sex, just watch as couple after couple pour into the cabin, putting the awful smell of sex in the air. I sprayed a long stream of Febreze into the Cabin before I left.

Walking through Camp Half-Blood in the summer is pretty peaceful. The strawberry fields are in bloom, the grass is green, the air is warm, people are out having fun at the beach. And getting sunburn, and heatstroke, and eating melting ice cream, and everything is hot and sticky, and all the summer clothes are way too skimpy for me to even look good in. Regardless of that, I had decided on black short shorts, a Panic! at the Disco tank top, and a Little Mermaid bra and panty set all from Hot Topic. My hair color of the month? Turquoise. I had my septum ring in and my lip piercing was filled in with a tiny diamond stud. My ear gauges had black plugs in. I guess I looked okay.

Once I got down to the beach, I put my earplugs in and hit shuffle on my entire music library. "I Constantly Thank God for Esteban" started playing and I sat, head banging to Brendon Urie's gorgeous voice. It's a beautiful day to trip "hot guys" and laugh at pretty girls with ugly sunburns. Next thing I knew, Nico was next to me, laughing along.

"What're you doing here?" I ask him. He pats me on the shoulder.

"Same thing you are. What ya listening to?" He asks. I pull out one of my ear plugs and hand it to him. He puts it in his ear and pumps an air fist.

"I love Panic! at the Disco." He says. "Ooh! Do you have 'Build God, Then We'll Talk'?" I nodded and kept hitting the fast forward till we got to that song.

"You have really good taste in music." Nico laughs, head banging along to the lively music.

"Um, thanks, I guess." I say shyly.

"So… Um, your sisters… What…" Nico started. I shook my head and laughed.

"I don't know. How many STD's do you think will be floating around the air by the time this day is over?" I joke.

"All of them." Nico laughs.

"I mean, I'm still a virgin, I'm not ashamed or anything, but still. Don't brag about it or anything, right?" I say sarcastically.

"I'm… I'm still a virgin, too. So don't feel bad." Nico says quietly. He starts playing with a skull necklace he's wearing along his neck.

"You wanna, like, not be a virgin?" I ask awkwardly. Nico looks at me lovingly, and my insides sizzle. Last time I checked, he didn't have heat vision. Nico leans in real close to me, and kisses me gently. The kiss grows heated. He starts grappling with my shirt and we start rolling around in the sand. I wrap my legs around his waist and roll on top of him. He tries pulling down my shorts and I grab his wrist roughly.

"Nico…" I whisper. "No. Take me home with you." He immediately pushes me off of him and grabs my hand. We run through camp, hand in hand, plowing over boys and girls, running over the rolling hills. People give us pointed glares. As we weave through the rows of cabins, we hear moans and groans from some of them. I smile and shake my head. Cabin 13 is cool and empty. Perfect. Nico falls to the floor and drags me down with him. His lips taste sweeter than anything ever has. He takes his sweet time taking my shirt off. The suspense is killing me. Once it's off, he slowly kisses across my chest. I can tell this will take a while, but I don't care. Whatever it takes.

"Little Mermaid?" Nico asks with confusion.

"I don't know, I thought it was cute!" I say defensively. The bra had purple fabric seashells for the cups. Was just trying to get in the mood for summer, I guess.

"Well, you were right. It's adorable." Nico says in a babyish voice. I roll my eyes as he undoes the button and zipper on my shorts and slides them off my legs. I have a bunch of flowers tattooed on my thigh.

"Ooh, Belle… I have a tattoo fetish…" Nico whispers. He licks at the collage of colors and I'm dangerously close to grabbing his face and burying it in my pussy.

"Nico!" I cry out. He chuckles softly and starts kissing up my body, from my thighs to my stomach to my chest. Once he reaches my chest, he starts furiously unclasping my bra. My nipples harden when the cool air hits them. Nico growls hungrily and starts sucking my nipples. His tongue does wonders on my skin. He blindly starts sliding my panties down and flicking my clit. Nico moistened his fingers and started rubbing my clit harder and faster. I lay on the floor, falling apart as he touched me where I liked it. I started pushing Nico's leather jacket off his shoulders and tossed it across the floor. I want him naked, now. I stop his hand from pleasuring me and he looks at me with confusion.

I strip Nico of his black t shirt and start taking off his black ripped jeans. He chuckles as I throw his jeans and t shirt across the room. I see his bulge pressing up against his underwear and I start desperately pulling them off of him. He moans as I wrap my fingers around his thick, strained shaft and start to slowly rub it. He sits down and supports himself with his hands. Nico watches me lustfully as I bend down and slowly lick the head. It tastes salty. Nico moans a little and instinct kicks in. I take him into my mouth as far as he will go. I gag on his cock and Nico gasps, trying to keep still.

"Belle!" He cries out. I pull away, trying to catch my breath.

"You've never done that before?" He asks me, breathing heavily. I shake my head, laughing a little. Nico crawls across the floor to his leather jacket and starts searching through the pockets for something. He returns to me, holding a golden foil package. My heart skips a beat.

"I wanna be safe… It's my first time too… I've got no clue what I'm doing!" Nico stammers. He takes me by the hand and leads me over to a huge bed right in the middle of the room. The pillows look soft and plush and the sheets look velvety and cozy. Nico pushes me onto the bed and I sink into the soft, red sheets. I've never felt anything so good in my entire life. I back up till my head is resting on the squishy pillows comfortably. I watch Nico sliding the rubber on his thick cock and then he crawls up between my legs, placing the head of his cock at my entrance and teasing me with it a little.

"Are you ready, Belle?" Nico asks, his voice shaking. I nod and wrap my arms around his neck. He levels back my thighs to get a better angle.

"Are you?" I ask. My clit throbs and pulses in anticipation. Nico nods and takes a deep breath.

"Here we go… Tell me if it hurts… 1… 2…" Nico whispers. He rests his head in the curve of my neck as he eases into me. I squeal and writhe underneath the weight of his body. Nico lets out a deep moan as he starts slowly thrusting. I close my eyes and let the feeling move right through me. This is amazing. I seriously thought this was going to feel awful. It doesn't. I focus on the feeling of him moving in and out, in and out, over and over again. Waves of pleasure roll over me.

"Nico…" I moan. "You… You can go faster now…" Nico doesn't hesitate. He starts picking up the pace, and sweet tingles jolt through my body. Nico starts to breathe heavily and clench his muscles.

"Belle, Belle… I think I'm gonna… Oh gods… Oh…" Nico moans. He pants heavily and I know he's close. Nico nuzzles my neck and starts moaning louder and louder, grabbing onto my thighs and thrusting into me harder. I scream his name. Nico grabs onto me tighter and grits his teeth, riding out his orgasm.

"Belle… Are you getting any closer?" Nico asks me lowly. I nod and slide my hands over his back, writhing and jerking against him. The warm, intense feeling runs through me again and it hits me even harder this time, giving me no mercy. I cry out and throw myself back against the pillows, grabbing at the pillowcases desperately.

"Nico! Nico! Yes!" I yell. Nico keeps going at me, shouting words of encouragement. My heels skimmed the back of his thighs desperately.

"Come on, Belle… You're sooo good…" Nico singsongs. I never wanted the pleasure to end. As I finished, I collapsed against the mattress and laid there like a string doll. Nico gave me a kiss. Nico pulled out slowly and wrapped me up in the bed sheets. He headed off to the bathroom, probably to flush the condom, and I melted into the buttery sheets and started to drift off to sleep.

I dreamt of Nico, cuddling with me in a meadow somewhere quiet.

 **Awww, how cute. Anyway, so happy about today! As of right now I have 430 views and 100 visitors and counting on this story! Squealing! Thank you guys so much! I love you! On another note, I thought of what I'm going to do when this story is finished! (which will be soon, sob!) I will create another Percy Jackson Fanfic, but it will be a truth or dare, because you guys seem to really like this story. For the next chapter, I'm pairing my character Lindsay up with Katie Gardner. Ooh! Really hoping to get some follows and favorites on this story soon! Till next time, thank you guys! Bye! XOXO Crybaby :D**


	9. Lindsay and Katie

**Hi guys! Here's some shit you probably don't care about, but will also make you stop and think a little. So I saw a meme earlier. You've probably seen it as it's somewhat popular. It's a meme of a lion with blood around its mouth. The caption said, "Goddamn it, Nala! I thought you said your period was over!". LOLLL… Anyway, it got me thinking, if a lion eats pussy, does that make it a cannibal? Hmmm… Illuminati confirmed! That's besides the point, anyway… This chapter, as promised is Lindsay (my character) and Katie Gardner (Uncle Rick's character). Simple as that. I love wasting your time with weird shit. Enjoy!**

 **LINDSAY'S POV**

I knew where I'd find Katie. Out in the strawberry fields, ditching Connor and Travis Stoll, growing and harvesting strawberries for the "Delphi Strawberry Services". She wore a simple lacy white dress and her hair was slightly curled. Her lips were lined delicately with pale pink gloss. She had just a little bit of mascara on to finish the look.

"Katie!" I called out, waving to her from the edge of the field. Katie squealed and made her way over, pouncing on me and tackling me to the ground in a hug.

"Lindsay! Oh my gosh, it's so good to see you!" Katie giggles. She gets off of me and pulls me to my feet.

"Didn't you have a date with Travis?" I ask her. I brush soil off my knees absentmindedly.

"What date?" Katie says, winking at me. "Besides, you think I'm going to go out with him? 1, ew, sooo not my type. 2, remember the chocolate bunny incident? And 3, HE'S A LOSER!"

"Oh, right." I murmured, examining my pink-painted toenails and white flip flops. _What exactly is your type then?_ I think to myself.

"I made plans with him, yeah…" Katie chuckled. "But when he gets to the restaurant, I won't be there. No one will. It's a trap. It's rigged! The place is rigged! He's gonna get wrapped in vines when he steps in the door…"

"Nice!" I laughed, giving her a high five. Katie brushes her fingers over the strawberry plants where plump, juicy red strawberries hung from the vines, waiting to be harvested. She plucked one off and bit into it. Katie signaled to the vine, encouraging me to eat a strawberry. I plucked one off and took a bite from it. It was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted.

"These are amazing!" I sighed. Katie blushes.

"Thank you!" Katie smiles. "You know, I've got a basket full of 'em that Silena requested. Maybe you could take it back to the Cabin later!"

"Sounds good." I say awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot. After a few moments of silence, I pipe up. "How did you manage to plant all these? Did you do this all by yourself?" I ask, my eyes sweeping over the seemingly endless rows of strawberry plants.

"No. I had a little bit of help from the satyrs. Just a little."

"Where are they now?" I ask her. Katie's face breaks into a mischievous smile.

"Does it matter? We're all alone here… It's just you and me." She teases, running her hands over my shoulders and down my spine. She trails down to my ass and cups it. I gasp and Katie leans in and kisses me gently. All of the sudden I wanted her, I had a deep, hidden lust for her. I wanted to be covered in her lipstick and her perfume. I wanted to feel her skin on mine. I grabbed Katie by the waist and pulled her into me, kissing her roughly with all the love I had within me. She gasps and I start to devour her with hot kisses. She grabs me forcefully and pulls me down to the dirt. Katie grabs my white-blond hair and rolls on top of me. Her kisses come naturally and I just let it happen. Katie's legs drape around my waist and starts pulling off her dress over her head and sets it off to the side. She's wearing a white Aerie bra and panty set. She blushes and crosses her arms over her chest.

"They're kinda small. Sorry about that." Katie murmurs. I shake my head and reach for her arms.

"No… They're beautiful." I whisper. Katie smiles, lets her arms down, and leans down and kisses my neck gently. She starts pulling off my Camp Half-Blood shirt and faded blue jeans. She kisses along the waistband of my blue panties as she takes my pants off. Here we are. Two girls alone in the strawberry fields, making out almost completely naked, rolling around on top of each other and desperately fighting for dominance. Katie grinds her wet panties across my flat stomach and moans as she does so.

"Take them off!" I giggle. "Right now!" Katie smiles and does so. She's shaven for me. I can't take my eyes off her.

"What?" Katie laughs. "Maybe I knew you were gonna come here. You and every other daughter of Aphrodite is out on the prowl. I want a piece of that action!" I reach up and slide my fingers over her wet folds. Her breath catches in her chest and I chuckle as my fingers dance over the wet, sensitive skin. Katie whimpers and closes her eyes. Breathy moans escape her lips. I slowly insert my fingers into her wet channel and Katie cries out in ecstasy. I start hitting her G-spot and Katie throws her head back.

"Lindsay!" Katie moans. "Lindsay, that's so good…"

"Damn, you're wet." I smirk. Katie clamps her eyes shut and groans.

"Can you blame me? Fuck… Your fingers are like magic…" She says lowly. Right as I bring her to her highest point, I stop and slide my fingers out of her and pop them into my mouth. I lick her essence off them and sigh. Katie crawls off my stomach, gets between my legs, and lowers her head. She levels my thighs back and starts working on me. Her tongue glides across my clit like silk, but has just enough friction to drive me crazy. She presses her tongue flat against me and rubs it along my sensitive areas while I buck and writhe against her mouth.

"Katie." I whimper. Her touch is scintillating. With every passing second, my pleasure mounts. I'm brought to a higher plane. Nothing else exists. Nothing else matters. Katie and I are the only two people left on planet Earth. Katie's tongue slips deep inside my channel and I gasp, throwing my head back and looking for something to grab onto. Katie moans inside of me and the vibrations run through my spine, igniting this fire inside that I never knew I had burning. I start spiraling out of control. My body shakes. My heart races and pulses. She brings me to a higher plane. I feel like I'm dangling in midair. All of the sudden, I'm brought back to Earth, moaning and writhing and grabbing at Katie's hair and begging for more. I've never been this submissive before. I'm out of control. I thrash around for a moment and then stop and lay on the ground, catching my breath and gazing up at the cloudless spring sky. Katie crawls up and collapses against my chest, smiling.

"What do you think?" She says. I nod and run my fingers through her messy hair.

"It was great…" I gasp. "Is it my turn now?" Katie nods and lays on her back.

"Now, mind you, no one's ever… You know… Done this to me before." Katie says. She parts her legs and makes room for me to get through. The first drop of her moisture on my tongue tasted amazing. Katie cried out as I started to lick her. She tastes sweet and I can't get enough of it. Katie howled and raked her fingers through my hair.

"Lindsay!" Katie squeals. "Oh gods." She falls apart underneath my touch. I bring her closer and closer to her release and she shakes uncontrollably. Her legs drape over my back and her feet slide over my skin. Katie grabs at my hair and grasps it tightly as she takes a sharp breath in and tosses her head back.

"Lindsay… Lindsay, yes! Yes!" Katie cries as her body starts to pulse and shake wildly. "Like that!" She tastes amazing. I slip three fingers inside her and her pussy clenches around them. Katie squirms on the ground, making no effort to control herself. I could do this all day long. Katie moans breathily, things like hell yeah and baby, please, more. I want to give her more. Hell, I'll give her all of it if it means I get to keep hearing her sweet, submissive moaning. All of the sudden, Katie's muscles tense up and she lets out a wild scream of pleasure. I was damn sure everyone for miles around would be able to hear her.

"Lindsay! Lindsay! Please! Oh yeah!" She groans, tightening her grip on my hair. Her legs go stiff on either side of my body.

"Yeah… Yeah… Yeah! Yes! Oh, Lindsay!" Katie whimpers as she finishes. As I pull away, I analyze her from head to toe. She's sprawled out on the ground, panting. The sun rains down on her smooth, pale skin and casts shadows across her face.

"Whoa…" Katie smiles. She gazes up at me sleepily. "That was perfect." I smile at her and start gathering up our clothes from the ground. I toss Katie her panties and dress and she wriggles into the material shyly.

"That basket over there is for you girls in the Aphrodite Cabin, you know…" She smirks. A huge wicker basket sits nestled between two strawberry plants behind her. Fresh, ripe strawberries are piled up high inside.

"Thanks." I smile as I do up the button on my jeans.

"Thanks to you too for… Well, you know…" Katie says sheepishly. Once my shirt is on, I pick up the basket of strawberries and kiss Katie on the cheek.

"You're welcome. Bye!" I call out over my shoulder as I carry the huge basket back to the Cabin. _I just had the best sex ever,_ I think to myself.

 **Cuteness! I'm so so so sorry that I haven't uploaded anything for, like, a month. Lots of school and spring break shit went on. I also spent all Brendon Urie's birthday annoying my best friend and singing Panic! nonstop. I got Death of a Bachelor and Vices and Virtues on CD! Anyway! My next chapter will be my character Summer paired up with another one of my characters, Alex. A Hephaestus guy. Yep. Cool. I really hope I'm keeping you guys on your toes with every new upload. Iheart and I are creating a bunch of random Fanfics here and there and this stuff's all over the place, so juggling all of that stuff is difficult. Again, if you don't like sex Fanfics, THEN DON'T READ THEM! You're wasting my time and yours. Literally, the description says Rated M for sex and other bullshit that I'm too lazy to check. You made a conscious decision to click on the sex story. Not my damn fault that you clicked on my lemon story. Alright! In other news, a Yandere Simulator Fanfic is in the works! I'll hopefully get that out to you guys in the next few day—**

 **Midori-chan: CRYBABY, CRYBABY!**

 **Me: JESUS! YOU?! HOW?! You're supposed to be bothering YandereDev, not me!**

 **Midori-chan: I'm taking a break from him. Besides, I don't think he likes me anymore.**

 **Me: HE DIDN'T LIKE YOU TO BEGIN WITH! WHAT DO YOU EVEN WANT?!**

 **Midori-chan: Please, please, please, can I be in your Fanfic?!**

 **Me: Ugh… Fine…**

 **Midori-chan: YAY!**

 **Me: But you'll be dead. Is that okay?**

 **Midori-chan: … Uh… I'll be going now…**

 **Me: Good!**

 **Only Yandere Simulator fans will know what that was about. I just saved your ass, YandereDev. Love you, man. Till next time! Love all you awesome crazy people! XOXO Crybaby :D**


End file.
